New Age
by Attackjo
Summary: A new threat is upon Ou, can they defeat the enemy without fatal consequences?
1. The Prologue

**New Age**

The prequel to _A Tough Start,_ but can easily be red alone_._ Not much to say other than; enjoy ! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original characters showing up through this story, nor do I own the rights and I'm making no profit with my writing.

**Warning:** Much harsh language and violence.

* * *

A slender, brawny body connected with the dusty ground with a heavy thud. Limbs shaking uncontrollably and fur coloured by large amounts of blood. The male tried to calm his racing heart and the pain in his body, he couldn't ignore. He raised his head, blood cascading down from the corners of his thin lips. He laid his ears back against his neck and attempted to snarl menacingly at his attacker, but the sound died out and all that came was a gurgle, as he throttled on a breath. His face burned; the large and deep gash slant across his face, had clawed out his right eye and taken his left ear along as well. Blood gushed out relentlessly, running downwards his shredded skin, pooling on the ground beneath him. The pool became bigger and bigger as each second passed, and he knew he was done for.

"So.. Minazuki of Mutsu, some last words?" an ominous, monotonous and calm voice spoke above him, making him blink his only remaining eye in confusion.

"Come on, you must have something to say," the voice continued, but all Minazuki paid attention to, was the almost silent sound of droplets of his blood spilling from the speaker's lips and landing on the ground before him.

"You.. You'll be sorry. Ou won't allow this," Minazuki wheezed out hoarsely, proud of the confident tone in his voice. He panted quietly, each intake of breath painful to his bruised throat.

"Well said, Minazuki!" another voice, this time below him. He turned his head with great difficulty and found himself lying very close to the edge of the enormous crater of Mutsu. If his attacker didn't kill him, the fall would certainly crush him.

"Uzuki is on his way to Ou! They'll make that scum regret what he did to you!" the same, much kinder voice yelled. He easily recognized the voice as Hazuki's. Minazuki looked down through his blurred vision and saw the entire Mutsu platoon and an Ou platoon led by a wolf with a scarred face, captured down in the depths of the steep crater. Hazuki, among many others were shouting to him, making promises to make his attacker pay for his deed, but Minazuki only heard Hazuki.

"You won't get away with this, Shane!" another strong voice reached Minazuki's ears. The Ou soldier, Great. Apparently, Great knew the person, whom had ruthlessly beated Minazuki half to death.

"Just because your uncle betrayed Ou, doesn't mean you have to follow in his footsteps! Stop this madness, before it's too late!" Great howled at the top of his lungs, sounding highly in despair.

Minazuki's attacker, Shane stifled a chuckle at Great's cry. He took a glance down at Minazuki, gaining the husky's complete attention.

"'Before it's too late'," Shane echoed, shaking his head at the stupidity of it. He then averted his eyes, staring straight down into Great's brown eyes, even from the large distance. Then, in a smooth whisper, but with a hard firmness to it, he spoke: "It became too late the day my uncle died by the fangs of an Ou dog."

Great recoiled as the words hit his sensitive ears. "You're mad, Shane! You're doing all this for revenge?!"

Hazuki narrowed his eyes, but couldn't make out the features of Shane. In the short time Minazuki had been fighting Shane; Hazuki had not been able to truly look upon him because of the distance and limited sight. Now, he happened to be curious about this male's appearance. All he could see was brown brindle fur, unlike anyone else's of that breed he had encountered.

"Minazuki! You won't die for nothing!" another voice reassured Minazuki loudly, this time unmistakably Kisaragi's. Minazuki knew perfectly well he was going to die either way, so he appreciated that his leader and friend didn't beat vaguely around the bush like Hazuki did.

"Enough of this," Shane said above him, and Minazuki received a powerful, well-aimed kick in his chest. Before he knew it, he couldn't feel the ground underneath him and he heard his friends in the crater scream his name in anguish. From there, there was nothing but painful darkness.

* * *

Brown eyes flickered around, eyeing their surroundings with a steadiness even evident in those captivating orbs. Glossy silvery grey fur with faint tiger-stripes adoring the pelt. Brawny and strong frame, sharp, but young facial features and three scars across the figure's forehead. The tail was carried high and curled over, touching the back. It was easy to see that the male was a purebred Akita Inu.

The majestic Akita stood on the top of Gajou, watching as his pack followed their usual routine. His eyes spoke of nothing but grace, power and experience, gliding around in their sockets as he kept a watchful eye on everything that occurred below him.

"Gin?"

The youngster's head turned towards the speaker, a gentle smile curled onto his lips. He whirled around completely, facing the newcomer and offered a nod with his head to indicate that he was listening fully.

"It seems Retsuga and the others are having trouble up north, near Mutsu," The other's voice was powerful and wise, though smooth and silky as he spoke of one of the platoon's trouble.

The voice belonged to stunningly white Kishu male with eyes radiating such a rich glow of red, that it was hard to miss.

Gin's youthful, but highly prudent eyes widened as the Kishu informed him. He averted his gaze a tad, already having conflicting thoughts banging through his skull.

"Morgan and Corbin have already gathered a platoon to help them, but I think sending some more experienced fighters is wiser," The Kishu continued, gazing at the younger with concern and respect.

"I think you're right, Akame," Gin answered, a faint smile flashed in Akame's direction. "How many are we up against, then?"

"That I can't say, but Uzuki said help was urgently needed. Seems like the enemy know of the Mutsu domain and Retsuga's platoon is now trapped in the massive crater," Akame replied, a short memory of the fateful fight Ou once had against the Mutsu generals, rousing up in his mind.

"What of Kisaragi?" Gin's voice was now with a tint of frustration. If the Mutsu generals had been defeated, help was more needed than first expected.

Akame exhaled deeply, drawing in an equally deep breath, before uttering: "Kisaragi and Hazuki are trapped as well, but Minazuki is most likely dead. Uzuki managed to escape and he arrived here only a few minutes ago."

Gin held in a sigh. If the captured Ou soldiers were out-numbed, which they probably were, it was almost impossible to escape. Also, the faster help arrived, the better.

"Send Morgan's and Corbin's platoon to Mutsu this instant. Ask Moss and Mushashi to accompany them," Gin's gaze wavered as it encountered Akame's calm one. Akame had noticed the slightly insecurity in Gin's smooth voice, but paid no attention to it. He knew Gin was still young, but he trusted him fully as the leader of Ou.

"But that's not all, Gin. Kurotora and Chutora haven't reported back from Kofu as planned. I fear that something might have happened to them," Akame realized how out of place that sounded. Only a month ago there was absolute peace in Ou, but now an important platoon was under attack and another was practically missing.

Gin heaved his head up, casting a short glance across the field in front of Gajou. "Who can we spare to check that out?" he questioned the elder male, brown eyes narrowed in that determination he was known and admired for.

"I'm afraid there isn't many who can be spared. As you know, someone needs to guard Ou and Gajou.." Akame knew it wasn't necessary to say that. It was his duty to advice, not to lecture the male, he knew was more than capable of handling such a situation.

Gin's gaze dropped as he considered it all. Of course, he could send Akame and John to Kofu and stay to guard Ou, but a tiny voice inside him screamed for him to travel out on another thrilling adventure.

"What do we know of the attackers?" he questioned, watching as Akame frowned in thought.

"All Uzuki mentioned about the enemies in Mutsu, was that the commanding dog was a male by the name Shane. It wouldn't surprise me if this 'Shane' person is behind Kurotora and Chutora's disappearances," Akame replied, eyeing the young Akita; awaiting Gin's next words.

Gin considered any possible scenarios in his mind, finding that only one would end successfully. He turned fully to Akame, speaking softly, but firmly:" Find our fastest messenger and have him get a hold of Hakuro. Hakuro and his pack could be very useful against the enemies in Mutsu. You, John and I will go to Kofu as soon as possible. Wilson, Smith and Jaguar will guard Ou together with the remaining pack members."

* * *

The prologue, I hope you enjoyed reading it .p

They'll be four chapters in total and they'll be posted as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Chapter 1:**_The Plan_

Shane watched as Minazuki hit the unforgiving bottom of the crater and listened to the husky's comrades' cries, as every single bone in his body shattered from the impact of the hit.

Finding the screams and the scenario boring, Shane whirled around with utmost grace and padded away. Only a few meters from the edge of the crater, stood his best friend; awaiting him. Shane only gave the other a blank stare, before walking past him. The other, a heavy and strong, white-pelted mongrel with floppy ear and straight, long tail, took Shane's look as a sign, and followed the brown brindled male with heavy steps.

Shane halted as he registered the other's plodding gait behind him, throwing him a look over his shoulder.

"Did you enjoy the show, Kaitou?" Shane asked, an infrequent smile adoring his sharp features.

A devilish gleam in Kaitou's coal-colored eyes accessorized the vicious, unruly curl of lips upon his face. "Of course I did. You always manage to provide me much entertainment, Shane."

Shane held back a huff in his throat, casting a glance past Kaitou, over at the two figures standing and looking down into the massive crater.

"Why are Sasumi and Itazuki here so soon?"

Kaitou frowned, but then noticed Shane looking past him and he spun around to look in the other' direction. He then laid eyes on the two said persons, their appearance hard to forget, once one looked upon them.

Kaitou shook his head, thinking he was mistaking. It couldn't really be..

"Daughters of Eikaku of the Akita pack, seems like all went well.." Shane drawled, not surprised as the two figures snapped their heads towards him and Kaitou, their eyes alert and knowing.

"Shane and Kaitou.. Imprisoning the entire Mutsu army in their own trap.. How typical of you," the slightly larger of them spoke, the voice silky and smooth, with an edge of unmistakeably danger and cunning to it.

Kaitou's eyes bulged as the two females' features were displayed fully to him. Last time he had seen them, they had only been mere youngsters; now they were full grown adults. The two of them were both purebred Canaan dogs, like their mother, he recalled.

The eldest, Itazuki with her almond-shaped emerald green eyes and long lashes outlining them. An aged, pale scar was on her right jawbone, giving her a more mature appearance than her sister. Itazuki's body was lean and toned, her limbs long and elegant. Her fur, a very dark shade of solid brown, was slightly dull in glow and her tail was straight and lengthy.

Sasumi, the youngest, was different from her sister. Instead of brown, her fur was glossy ebony black, just as inky as her penetrating, flaring eyes. Her body was highly slender as well, but a tad more brawny than Itazuki's. Sasumi's tail was slightly higher set, and had a rebellious upwards curl to it.

"How was the mission?" Shane regarded Sasumi with an indifferent stare, his words only meant for Itazuki.

Itazuki gave Shane no expression, muttering: "It went well. The two Kai Kens were captured quite easily. I ordered some of the others to stay behind and guard them, until they are needed."

Kaitou's eyes widened. "You sent them to capture the Demon Brothers of Kai?" he questioned Shane, tone highly confused and puzzled. Shane gave a dull shrug of his shoulders, replying: "Of course I did. It was the plan from the start, don't you remember?"

Kaitou gave a barely audible sigh, recalling how Shane had briefed him on the requirements of the mission, to be able to succeed. Now, he remembered Shane mentioning the two sisters from the Akita pack, but somehow, that information had slipped from his memory.

"I thought so," Shane said, turning to Itazuki. "How many died?"

Itazuki gave a light snort, sending a chilling look in her sister's direction. "No one."

Shane forced down the rising humour building up in him. Judging from the look on Itazuki's face, the lack of deaths was somehow Sasumi's doing and the elder was now sulking.

"What about Kenji?"

Sasumi's eyes narrowed at Shane's question. His words were still directed to Itazuki, but only Sasumi should be answering.

"He's getting stronger," was all Itazuki answered, knowing completely about Sasumi's disliking to the subject.

"Kenji?" Kaitou questioned, confusion all over his features. Shane seemed to be remembering Kaitou's lack of knowledge on that area and explained: "6 months ago, we ran into a small pup, orphaned because of the fights between two packs back then. Sasumi, as kind-hearted as always, took the pup in and now Kenji is training to become my successor."

Kaitou frowned, a sly grin tugging on his lips. "So he's that powerful, eh?"

* * *

Shallow, pained pants sounded in a darkened shelter, the murky surroundings chilling because of the night breeze. Faint rustles were heard, but a particular loud one was accompanied by a broken yelp in massive discomfort, agony even.

"Brother.. You shouldn't be moving so much," a soft, smooth whisper resonated through the shelter, and the rustling noises stopped almost on cue.

"Do you think Ou will know of this?"

A deep sigh and a few more softly spoken words: "Some day."

"How can you be so nonchalant about this, Chutora?" the rawer, more gruff voice growled out, laced with heavy frustration.

"We can't do anything as it is now. You must be patient, Kurotora," Chutora murmured in reply, his voice rather breathless.

"Bullshit," Kurotora grumbled, heaving his head up from the floor. It took a few minutes before his eye was used to the darkness, and suddenly Chutora's outline appeared in the dusky shelter.

"Can you move?" Kurotora voiced his thoughts, obvious concern in both his tone and eyes. Chutora gave his brother a small shake of his head, hearing a breath catch in Kurotora's throat.

"You can't move and still you want me to just lay here and be patient?" Kurotora gritted out through clenched teeth, trying to block out the dark gleam of blood that was evident on Chutora's face.

"Don't get me wrong, brother," Chutora breathed out, a small smirk curling onto his colourless lips. "If we weren't wounded, we would be out of here in no time, slaughtering those bastards."

"Damn straight we would," Kurotora agreed, smiling a bit. Then, he caught a slyer, teasing smile on Chutora's lips and tilted his head in confusion. "I can't believe you were beaten by a pup," Chutora said with a smirk, making Kurotora snort in contempt. "I can't believe you were beaten by a bitch," Kurotora retorted, narrowing his eyes at the small trail of blood running down from the corner of Chutora's lips.

"Doesn't that bring back memories?" Chutora questioned, bringing forth a puzzled expression on his younger brother's features.

"Remember the very first time a pup defeated you?"

Realisation washed over Kurotora's face as Chutora spoke those words. An image of the young Gin flashed in his mind and a feeling of water in his throat surfaced.

"But this kid defeated you in a completely different way. It's hard to believe that you've become so careless.."

Kurotora growled deep in his throat, arguing: "If it weren't for my help, that black bitch would have killed you."

"No," Chutora said firmly, confusing his brother once more. "Her eyes were different. Cold and unforgiving, but merciful. She never aimed for my vital organs, therefore it was her intention to only immobilise me."

"Unlike that brown bitch. If she had gotten her will, we both would have been dead now," Kurotora mused grumpily, repositioning his head a bit to get better sight of his only living sibling.

Chutora raised his head, signalling for his brother to be quiet. For several seconds, no sound was made at all.

"Good," Chutora spoke. "The guard just left. Now we don't have to act." With that, Chutora heaved up his entire chest and pushed himself up in a more comfortable position.

Kurotora nodded in agreement, stretching his limbs, feeling the joints being a bit stiff.

"But so far, it goes just as planned. It won't be long before we can kill that kid and escape this place," Chutora said, the tip of his only ear flickering.

"I can't believe you talked me into this. Letting some pathetic fighters defeat me like I'm some kind of low-like, weak filth," Kurotora growled in anger, glaring half-heartedly at his brother.

"It needed to be done. This is the only way we can get close to the pup. We must kill him before he gets too strong and becomes Shane's prawn. In a few days, we will be full rested and then we have to make a move, before they get suspicious of us," Chutora felt a little awkward saying those words. A year ago, it was their big brother Akatora, whom would say what to do. After his death, Chutora found himself slipping slowly into that role, as the now eldest of the two of them.

"So what Kisaragi said was true? That kid has potential to become stronger than Shane?" Kurotora questioned, thinking back to his small fight with the pup, which certainly wasn't very strong. Therefore, there had to be another pup in the pack; the pup they were looking for.

"And because Shane was like a father-figure to him, he will probably be bearing a grudge towards Ou. So far, just Shane is very likely to become a bigger threat than Akakabuto."

Chutora's words brought another puzzled look upon Kurotora face. "Then why haven't Gin and Ou been informed of our plan yet?"

"Too risky," Chutora replied. "The rumours say there are numerous spies in the Ou pack. Shane's spies."

"So we kill the kid and get out of here. Then what?" Kurotora asked, taking a glance around in the shelter. No windows and only one door..

"We run to Mutsu. I'm sure Kisaragi will need help," Chutora answered, following Kurotora's example and took a wary glance around.

"One last question," Kurotora said with a faint smile. "The kid's name?"

Chutora released a strained sigh in his throat, uttering: "Kenji. Don't take him too lightly, or this time you will die."


End file.
